Summer With My Vampire
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: I couldn't forget those ruby eyes, those gleaming fangs... And I was stuck in this castle for the summer, with my friends. Little do they know, there's a vampire staying here with us. And... I'm not scared of him. Not my original idea, based off of 'summer of my vampire', by aqua2dolphins! Includes Creek, Style, and mainly Bunny.
1. The Summer Starts

LET ME JUST SAY This was NOT my idea! This is based off the fan fiction, here on this site, called 'Summer of My Vampire' by Aqua2Dolphin. This was a wonderful story idea, but was never finished, so I figured I could do my own spin off of this story. I do not own the original idea for this, nor do I own South Park.

So Please, enjoy~.

BUTTERS POV

Let me start by saying this. I'm not sure why I agreed to this, but currently, my friends and I are all standing outside of a huge beautiful castle in England. England! And we're here to stay for the entire summer.

This was all Cartman's fault. He'd come running up to the lunch table, yelling and freaking out about how he had managed to buy an entire _castle_ in England for five dollars. Five bucks. So, everyone saved up money, and once school let out, we took a plane here.

So here we are, looking up at this old but magnificent castle. Let me clarify who 'we' are exactly. There's Craig and Tweek, both 17. Tweek is clinging to Craig, a little scared by the large castle. They've been dating almost a year and a half now. Then, there's Stan and Kyle, also 17. They're looking up at the castle in excitement, trying to guess how many rooms there are. They've dated two years. Then of course there's Cartman, 18, who always makes fun of us for being gay. But, he's still our friend, because we know he's never serious. Then there's me. Awkward little ol' me. I'm 17, and was dragged along on this trip by Cartman. As I take in the huge castle, I feel a bit nervous, a little intimidated by it.

"Come on you guys! Let's go insiiiiiide!" Cartman walked up the large wooden doors, and put in the key he'd gotten.

"H-How'd you get this place for five dollars anyways, Cartman…?" I asked, glancing at the door.

"Some weird old man asked meh how much money I had on meh, an I said five dollars, an he was all 'well then give me that five dollars and I'll give you my castle in England!' So dude I totally did that and here we are at myyy beautiful castle." Cartman said, opening the large doors. They opened with a loud creak, and the group of six made their way inside. After a bit of fumbling, Cartman found the light switch and flicked it on. The lights flickered as they came on.

"Wow, can't be too old if it has electricity." Stan said, glancing at the lights.

"There's only lights in the front foyer Stan. The rest of the castle has torches, or relies on the windows for light." Kyle said. Noticing the look he was receiving from everyone, Kyle shrugged. "What? I actually read the description of this castle that was on the paper Cartman got, unlike all you. It also mentioned something about being haunted, but we know that's bull-"

"Kahl Kahl, shut your fuckin mouth. I totally read the description. Let's find the kitchen." Cartman grinned. Kyle rolled his eyes, murmuring 'fatass' under his breathe as they all followed Cartman's lead.

"Cartman, we should all find rooms and the find the kitchen. Then maybe after we get settled in, we can explore the castle." Stan said, glancing at a stairwell. "I bet there's rooms up those stairs."

Cartman groaned. "Fine, but I get the biggest room you guys cause this is my castle." Cartman turned and went up the stairs, looking through the rooms once he reached the hallway at the top of the stairs. Within ten minutes, Cartman had a large room, bathroom included, Craig and Tweek had a nice blue themed room, Stan and Kyle had a good sized gray room, and I had my own room at the very end of the hall; a rather good sized yellow room. I'm glad that the rooms had color themes, even though the hallway was all just a blanche gray with a red rug. Most the castle was that same gray, with red rugs spread through it all. I changed into a different outfit, a light blue sweater with blue jeans, and peeked out into the hallway, which was silent.

"A-Aw hamburgers, I guess they went on to find the kitchen…" I whimpered, stepping out and glancing around. I sighed and walked down the hallway, opposite of the stairwell we came from. I decided exploring sounded like a good idea. After wandering through endless hallways, and a going up and down few stairwells, I quickly found that I was lost. Trying to find me way back to the rooms, a door that stuck out from the walls caught my eyes. I stopped, and turned to look at the door.

The door was wooden, but painted red, with a black handle to open it. A gold symbol was near the top of the door, and seemed old and faded. I cautiously stepped forward, feeling my heart beat faster. I wrapped my fingers around the cold metal of the handle, and slowly opened the door. Seeing another hallway, I blinked and stepped inside. I know I shouldn't have, my dad was always warning that curiosity killed the cat. But I went in anyways. There was no carpet here, the floor was all cold stone, and the ways were all a cold gray stone as well. There were four doors lining the hall, two on each side, and at the very end of the hall there was one, large, red door just like the one at the entrance to this hallway. It had the same symbol. I started walking towards that door, but as I passed the first door on my left, a large portrait caught me eyes. I glanced at the picture.

It was of a family. A tall man with some facial hair, dark eyes, and dressed in a nice suit. Beside him, a beautiful women with flowing, straight, red hair. She was dressed in a lovely green dress. In front of them, was a boy. He looked my age, with beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a cloak, and frowning. He didn't look happy at all. I couldn't help but wonder, why didn't he look happy? I noticed their clothes looked like they were from a long time ago. From what I knew about history, I'd say maybe early to mid 1800s? They must've been a family that lived here. I wondered what had happened to them. It was obvious they were long dead, but what had been their story? I found myself even more curious, reaching up to touch the portrait.

KENNY'S POV

Humans were in my castle, and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched them. I was standing outside my kitchen window, watching the humans fumble around, trying to figure out how to work the old stove. One in a green hat looked really happy, as though he enjoyed the old things found here. One with a blue hat was watching the other, smiling. I assumed the blue and green hat guys were together, considering how close they stood to each other. Then there was one that seemed extremely nervous, pointing at the stove as though it was going to explode. One in a blue hat with a yellow puff was clearly trying to calm the nervous one. There was one more, and he was the one making me laugh. He was quite a bit overweight, and was screaming at the stove as if that would get it to work. He called it many names, some of which I didn't recognize. I hadn't left my castle in a while, and wasn't too familiar with common language, I guess. After I'd had my good laugh, I found my way back into the castle, and headed to my room. It was hidden very well, so I knew I didn't have to worry about them ever finding me. I froze, seeing that the red door to my hallway was open. I _never_ left that door open. I was in the doorway in a millisecond, and stood staring at a smaller human, looking up at the portrait of my family.

He had short but wavy blonde hair, and his bright blue eyes shone with curiosity. I stood watching him, taking in his slim figure, small, delicate hands, pale white skin. When he reached up to touch my portrait, I snapped, and was instantly behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hissed. The small blonde gasped in surprise and turned to face me, his back pressed against the wall. The curiosity in his eyes was gone, replaced by fear.

"I-I-I…! I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-m-mean any h-harm! W-Who are you…?" He asked, stuttering now. He was shaking now, clearly scared. I smirked. Let's make this fun, I thought. I stepped closer to him, putting one hand on the wall beside his head.

"Don't be scared. My name is Kenny. And this is my castle." I said, tilting my head. I saw his eyes dash to one side and back to me, and realization dawn on him.

"Y-You're the boy! In that picture…! B-But that isn't possible, i-is it…? That picture i-is hundreds of years o-old!" He squeaked. Perfect.

"Yes, that is me. How's it possible? I can't die, human. I'm a vampire, and can live forever." I grinned, my fangs gleaming at him. He gasped and shrunk away. He seemed stuck to that spot, petrified, and didn't reply to me. I stepped back, and chuckled. My eyes widened as he scrambled, and ran away, quickly. He was _running_? Silly human…

BUTTERS POV

I ran. It was all I could think to do. Those red eyes… I shivered, and ran down a stairwell, panting as I ran, taking twists and turns, just wanting to get away. A vampire! A _vampire_! There was a vampire inside of Cartman's castle! And he had once been a human, I thought, remembering the portrait. I ran into someone, and fell back onto the floor. I looked up to see Cartman.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled. "Why were you running!?" He huffed, glaring at me.

"S-Sorry…" I couldn't just tell him I'd met a vampire, he would laugh at me for the rest of my life! "I-I was seeing how fast I could get to the other side of the hallway…" Cartman seemed satisfied with this and just shrugged.

"Well come on man, we were looking for you. It's dinner time!" He said, leading the way. I glanced behind us, shivering, unable to forget those ruby eyes, and quickly followed him.

I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for more.


	2. Names

Chapter 2! Enjoy :)

KENNY'S POV

I sighed, deciding to leave the human boy be for now. I went into my room, unable to stop thinking about the human. His bright blue eyes, so similar to how mine once were, and his beautiful blonde hair, lighter than my own. I yelled out, and groaned. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him?! Why do I suddenly want to know everything about him!? He's just another stupid human! Yet, even when I looked at the posters on my wall, I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"Maybe if I just see him again I'll stop thinking about him… Or even talk to him…" I sighed, glancing back into the dark hallway, and at the portrait of my late family. Sometimes I missed them, sometimes I didn't. Right now I missed my mother. She could've explained to me why I can't stop thinking of this boy. I went into the main hallway, and soon enough found where the humans where. They all were in the dining room, eating, and talking. I silently watched them, noticing how the human I'd met seemed distant from the others. I found from the conversations what everyone's names where. But the only name I cared for was Butters. Once everyone had eaten, everyone else decided to explore the castle more, but Buttes had said he was going to his room. Once he was alone, I followed him. He entered his room, and as he was shutting the door, I reached in, opening the door back and smirking. "Hello there, cutie." He immediately stepped back, shaking a bit. I walked in, shutting the door behind me, and locking it.

"W-What do you want…? K-Kenny, right…?" His voice was soft, but I heard no fear. His heart was beating fast, but not fast enough to be scared. He was nervous then? Why wasn't he scared of me?

"How sweet, you remembered my name! And I know your name is Butters. I like that name…" I hesitated, stepping closer to him. He didn't step back. I smiled, kind of surprised. I then smirked, fangs gleaming. That got his heart beating faster. Now, he was scared. Not very scared though, from what I could see.

"H-How do you know my n-name…?" He asked, boldly stepping forward.

"I overheard your friends. Tell me… How come you aren't scared until you see my fangs…?" I asked. He looked down at the floor.

"I-I… I guess I just don't feel threatened until I-I see your fangs… I don't know w-why… I-I… feel like I can trust you…" He looked into my eyes, and I tilted my head. Trust me…? No human could trust a vampire. Was he stupid…? Even though mentally I was mocking him, I felt a strange feeling of happiness.

"Well… I won't kill you, yet anyways… I'm not hungry for blood right now…" I turned to leave. "I'll see you soon, Butters." And with that, I walked out of his room. I wanted to talk to him more, but I was too confused with my own feelings to talk to the one causing these strange feelings. So I went up to my room, and lay down. Talking to the human hadn't helped; it had in fact made things worse. Now, there was no hope to get him out of my mind. He trusted me… He wasn't scared of me, until I brought my fangs out. I sighed. What a strange human… A strange, cute, innocent human.

BUTTERS POV

I watched the vampire leave my room, and I quickly shut the door behind him, eyes wide. I felt crazy. Why wasn't I afraid of him?! Why did I tell him I trust him!? I just felt like he wouldn't hurt me when I met him, looking into his eyes, past the red. I felt like he was good… Unlike how vampires were supposed to be. Now, I couldn't get him out of my head. His clothes were a bit old and rugged, I realized. He needed new ones. I shook my head and lay down, deciding sleep would help me.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was curled inside my covers, but every shadow in my room, every dark corner where I swear I thought something moved, it made me think Kenny was there, watching me. I knew he wasn't though. Around 6, I decided sleep wasn't going to happen, so I got up and showered. Once I was clean, dry, and dressed, I went into the dining room, where everyone was already eating. I sat down with a yawn.

"Dude, you look exhausted." Kyle pointed out, glancing at me. I shrugged, starting to eat.

"I-I didn't get much sleep last night…" I admitted. I sipped my coffee, which was rare for me to drink.

"Psch, cause he was too busy makin out with his boooyfriend I bet." Cartman snickered. I huffed.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't want don't want one either…" I murmured, looking away. I suddenly thought of Kenny, and blushed. Why would I think of him right now? His enticing eyes, his beautiful gold hair, his pale skin, and his full pink lips… What was I thinking!? I quickly shook my head to clear it. After breakfast, we all went our separate ways. I found myself in the courtyard, looking at all the many different flowers. I smiled; the flowers were all so beautiful,

"Like the flowers?" A voice asked from somewhere near me. I glanced around, but couldn't find where the voice had come from. I heard a chuckle. "Look up." I looked up then, and saw Kenny sitting on the edge of a statue of an angel by one of the little flower gardens. He smirked and jumped down beside me. I gawked at him.

"A-aren't you supposed to be asleep!? Its daylight! I-Isn't your skin burning?" I asked, confused. I wasn't complaining though, the way the sun hit his hair, he looked stunning. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Burning? Asleep? Why would I be doing either of those?" He asked. I blushed lightly.

"W-well I thought that's what vampires did in the day…" I murmured. He sighed and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"That's the stupidest thing… We sleep whenever the hell we want, and we're fine in the sun. I swear humans have ruined the vampire image." He spat, clearly angry now. I raised my eyebrows. He went from being happy, to confused, to pissed off within a minute. I sighed; I now knew I was dealing with a very moody vampire. A question came to my mind.

"What about being stabbed with a wooden stick? O-Or a cross?" I asked. He smirked, amused now.

"Butters, anyone can die from being stabbed by a wooden stick. And I don't know about the crosses, I haven't ever encountered one." He shrugged. "You humans come up with the weirdest of things, I'm glad I'm no longer human."

"If you were once human, how'd you become a vampire…?" I asked. I felt a bit silly, asking this. Vampires weren't supposed to be real but… I now knew they were, so I was curious.

"Well…I was turned. It's rare for vampires to have kids; since we're immortal we don't usually stay with one person for too long, especially not long enough to raise kids." He explained. I nodded, and looked at his clothes. They were so dirty and old…! I smiled as I got an idea.

"Oh! Kenny, you should come shopping with me!" I said, stepping towards him. He blinked, surprise on his face.

"Shopping? You want me to come with you?" He asked, clearly surprised. I nodded eagerly, the same sweet smile on my face. He looked away, a light blush on his cheeks. "W-Well… I guess… Sure…" He smiled at me, still looking a little embarrassed.

"Okay! I'll call a taxi!" I giggled, and quickly turned, calling a cab. This would be fun, I just knew it.


	3. Clothes Shopping

I Hope you all enjoy this chapter, this is where my story breaks off a little from Aqua2Dolphins. Please review!

KENNY'S POV

Why was this human so damn adorable? I sighed, running a hand through my hair, watching him talk on this small silver device, whatever that was. He actually wanted to spend time with me, which, in all honesty, flattered me. Of course I accepted. I was now sure that I could never kill him; I think I'd be hurt if he died. No, I know I would. I'd miss this human boy… But why? I knew I cared about him, but… Exactly how _much_ do I care for him? I was snapped out of my thoughts as he walked up to me, and took my hand. His hand was warm, and I clung onto it as he led me towards the castle gates.

"Its gonna be here in five minutes." He smiled back at me. Once we got to the gates, we stood waiting. I tensed as a strange, yellow, metal being pulled up. It was so odd looking! Was it some form of monster? I gasped as Butters simply opened the beast's side, and went to go inside the belly. I pulled him back, gawking.

"Are you trying to let that beast eat you!?" I exclaimed, shocked. He blinked at me and giggled, pulling me into the thing and shutting the door.

"It's not a beast Kenny, it's a car, and its how people get to places nowadays." He explained. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"I don't like it." I huffed. He just smiled, and talked to the other human, sitting in the beast's front. When we began to move, I looked all around. It was actually pretty cool, I admit. I could see all the scenery pass us by, and Butters showed me how to roll down the window, which let air in, and felt great. We soon arrived in town, and my eyes widened. My home town had majorly changed. I recognized almost nothing. A couple houses here and there, but that was all. We passed by one place that was still here that I would've been happy if it wasn't- the bar. I had bad memories in there… I sighed. The beast came to a stop and I blinked. Butters got out, and I followed. He handed money to the beast's owner, and then the beast went off. I shivered. That thing was creepy, I didn't care what Butters said. Once again, I felt Butters grab my hand, and pull me into a dimly lit store.

"Alright! Let's find you some new clothes!" He smiled, sounding enthusiastic. He pulled me to a rack of items, and started to go through the clothes.

"My clothes…?" I looked down at the ones I wore. They were old, dirty, and torn. New clothes would be nice, I decided. I smiled when I saw Butters' face light up.

"Here! This will look great on you!" He pulled out an orange hooded jacket, and then pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans. "This parka and jeans go good together, and will look good on you. You look about the same size as Stan, so hopefully these fit." He ushered me towards the back of the store, and pushed me into a little room, handing me the clothes he held. "Try them on!" He smiled at me and shut the door. I stood there for a moment, before slowly changing into the 'parka' he called it, and jeans. I stepped out once in it, and saw him gasp. "That looks amazing! Okay, let's get them!"

By the time we left, Butters had bought me three plain white shirts, the orange parka, and three pairs of the jeans. The beast was back; apparently Butters had summoned it again. I groaned as we climbed back into it. As the beast took us back home, I glanced down at Butters, whom was staring happily out the… Widow? Window, I think. I smiled, and placed an arm around his shoulders, leaning down close to his ear.

"Thank you for getting me these clothes, Butters… It was considerate of you." I said softly. He blushed, and smiled at me.

"N-No problem…" We were now at the castle, and as I climbed out of the beast, I heard the owner say 'fags'. Once it went away, I looked at Butters.

"What does the term fags mean?" I asked. He blinked and sighed, looking down as we walked inside the castle.

"It's a mean word, s-sometimes used to describe t-two people of the s-same gender being t-together romantically…" He sighed. I nodded slowly, and walked closer to him.

"So that beast's owner thought we were together?" I asked. His cheeks flushed but he smiled.

"Its nota beast Ken… B-But yeah, he did…" He stopped by his room door, and I hesitated.

"Can we go to my room? I can hear two pairs of your friends having sex, and it isn't pleasant." I grimaced. He blushed brighter, blinking, then nodding with a soft 'okay'. I smiled, and I took his hand this time, leading him through the twists and turns and stairwells, soon arriving at my hallway. We walked through it, and I walked into my large room with him. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, curious to his reaction to my room. His jaw was dropped as he looked around, and he soon smiled.

"Y-Your room is huge…! A-And I like all the pictures and posters…" I saw his eyes glance at my bed, then back to the walls.

"Don't forget to mention my bed." I smirked, sitting down on the edge of said bed. "It's soft as hell, and not to mention its dark orange, which I like." I said, watching him with my sharp eyes. His heart was beating fast; again from nervousness and not fear. I tilted my head. "Come here." I patted the spot on the bed beside me. He hesitated, then walked over and sat by me. Close to me. I leaned towards him, and he pulled back slightly. "Let me listen to your heartbeat?" I said, more of a question than a statement. He looked into my eyes, before slowly nodding.

"O-Okay…" Once he said it was okay, I leaned forward until the side of my head was leaned on his chest, and his heartbeat echoed in my ear. Having enhanced hearing, I could hear his heartbeat faintly from pretty far. But up close like this, not only could I hear it, but I could also _feel _it. It had been so long since I'd been so close to a beating heart, and hadn't been draining the life from it. No… This beating heart, I wanted to protect. I wanted it to keep beating. Because it was beautiful… And I cared for the owner of this heart. I pulled back, looking into Butters' eyes. His eyes were soft, as though he knew what I was thinking. I wrapped my arms around him, and before I knew it, we were hugging. Hugging… The last person I'd hugged was my mother.

"Kenny…" I heard his voice, soft like rain, right beside my ear. "I-It's getting late, the others might be wondering where I am… Its dinner time…" He said. I could tell by his tone that he didn't want to leave me, but he knew his friends would worry. So, I sighed and released him from my arms.

"Alright… I'll see you later Butters." I walked him to the end of my hallway. Once he stepped out, I quickly kissed his cheek, and then shut the door. I sighed softly, and turned. When I entered my room again, I froze. "Oh come on…. Not you two annoying shits!" I groaned.

"Aw, you totally missed us." Damien said, sitting on my bed with his boyfriend Pip right beside him.

"Hello chap!" Pip smiled. I groaned. I must be back in hell.

BUTTERS POV

He'd kissed me on the cheek. And hugged me. We had been so close… I felt my heart beat faster and quickly found my way to my room. I don't know how I managed to find it, but I did. I quickly checked to see if I looked okay, and then, once I wasn't blushing anymore, went down into the dining room.

"Dude! Where have you been all day?" Kyle exclaimed when he saw me.

"Yeah, we couldn't find you anywhere." Stan said. Tweek whimpered.

"I-I-I thought that a-GAH! - Gnome h-had stolen y-you away, o-or-OH JESUS! - a-a gargoyle had c-carried you off!" He cried out, shaking. Craig gently rubbed Tweek's back, trying to calm him down.

"O-Oh jeez you guys, I-I'm sorry… I went into t-town and looked at a clothes store, I-I was there for a few hours…" I explained, looking at all my friends. "W-Where's Cartman at…?" I asked, seeing he was missing from the table.

"He went to lie down. He wasn't feeling well." Craig answered, his voice as monotone as ever. I nodded to acknowledge him, and then began eating my dinner.

Later on, when everyone had retired to their rooms to sleep, I sat awake in my own bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kenny was in all my thoughts. The kiss on my cheek, our hands held together earlier, his head on my chest, his strong arms wrapped around me… I found myself craving this. I wanted to be close to him again, more. I shivered and pulled the blankets over myself. The thought of love crossed my head, and I briefly thought about that one word, and Kenny. But I pushed the thought away. I didn't even know if vampires could be with humans! Or if Kenny even liked me… Sure, he'd kissed my cheek, but maybe just because he was really happy. I sighed. Soon enough, I actually managed to fall asleep.


	4. Friends

Hope you like this! Review :)

KENNY'S POV

Kicked out of my own goddamn room. By those two fucking sex-addicts. Damien and Pip… Ugh. I shuddered, and yelled. "You two better wash my goddamn sheets!" I walked along, not paying attention to where I walked. I blinked when I found myself standing outside of Butter's room.

BUTTERS' POV

I woke to someone poking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes, and peered over at the figure prodding me. "Uh…" I groaned, still half asleep. I barely recognized Kenny, standing there in just boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Butters, can I sleep with you? A couple of my friends kind of stole my room…" He said, his voice soft. I slowly nodded, pulling the blankets more around myself. I felt him curl up beside me, before I soon fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and blinked when I felt warm arms wrapped around me. I slowly looked up, and gasped when I saw Kenny, his blonde hair in his face. He was… Gorgeous. But why was he in my bed!? I yelped and pulled away, not realizing how close to the edge of the bed I'd been. I fell onto the ground with a thud and whimpered. Now my butt hurt.

I saw Kenny sit up, and stretch his arms, smirking. "Well, what's got you looking so confused?" He yawned.

"W-W-What are you doing in m-my bed!?" I squeaked, staring up at him with wide eyes. He tilted his head.

"You said I could. I came in and asked you if I could sleep here, you said yes. My 'friends'-" he used his fingers to make sarcastic quotes in the air, "- kicked me out of my room." He said. I blinked and thought for a moment. My hand flew to my neck, and I jumped up to look in a mirror. He rolled his eyes. "I didn't bite you." He sighed. I saw no bite marks and nodded.

"O-Okay… But I don't remember s-saying you could sleep here..!" I pouted, looking straight at him. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Well, you were half asleep…" He shrugged. "You said it was okay though, so I stayed." I sighed, and sat in a chair beside a vanity. I looked back at my reflection, noticing I was blushing. I groaned, and turned, only to be met with Kenny standing right beside me, only inches away. I felt my cheeks heat up, and squeaked.

"K-Kenny…" I murmured. He was so close… I saw his eyes soften, and a flash of emotion. Was that care…? Or, concern maybe? I couldn't tell. Just then, there was a knock on my door before it opened.

"Hey Butters, its time for breaaaaaa…" Kyle trailed off as he saw Kenny, who looked at Kyle and tilted his head. Stan stood beside Kyle, looking shocked.

"Whoa, Butters, who's this?" Stan asked, clearly surprised. I cleared my throat, frantically looking from Kyle and Stan to Kenny, and then back. What was I supposed to say? The vampire that owns this castle? I opened my mouth to respond, but Kenny beat me to it.

"I'm Kenny." He said simply, stepping back from me. I stood quickly and smiled.

"L-Lets go eat breakfast!" I said quickly. Kyle narrowed his eyes and gave me a look that said 'we'll talk later', then nodded, grabbing Stan's arm.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Kyle said, dragging Stan behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Kenny. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Nice friends. Are all of you gay?" He chuckled. I felt myself blush again and looked away.

"Cartman isn't…" I mumbled. "L-Let's get to breakfast! I think I smell eggs…" I quickly went out, and headed to the kitchen, happy when I saw Kenny follow me. I sighed. I was going to have to explain him to everyone, but how?

Breakfast went well. I was shocked when I saw Kenny eat the normal food, but didn't saw anything. Cartman was sleeping in, so he wasn't there to ask a bunch of questions about Kenny. Craig looked intrigued by the sudden appearance of Kenny, and Tweek insisted he was a robber in disguise until I convinced him otherwise, then he got along with Kenny. No one asked where he came from, but everyone got along with him, which made me feel so relieved.

"That went well." I said softly, looking at Kenny who stood beside me. He was about five inches taller than me. We were walking around the outside castle grounds, near the woods that bordered the castle. He glanced down at me, and smirked.

"Yeah. Surprised that no one asked where the hell I came from. I mean, a random blonde guy with red eyes just showing up? I don't know if they were just trying to be nice or if your friends are just dense." He laughed. I smiled and sighed.

"Well, Kyle is going to ask me about you later, I just know it…" I groaned, looking down. "I don't know how I'm gonna explain you…" I blinked and looked up in shock as I felt Kenny's arm on my shoulder.

"Well, just tell them you ran into me, and we got along." He shrugged, and smiled down at me. I smiled back. Before I could respond, something bumped into us from behind, knocking us both to the ground. I squeaked, as I felt Kenny catch me; we were now on the ground…I was in Kenny's lap. I looked up, and my eyes widened. Two guys stood there, one snickering. The one snickering was tall, with straight black hair, and shimmering red eyes. He wore a black shirt and dark gray jeans with combat boots. The other one was a bit shorter, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright red eyes. He wore a small brown cap, with a tan shirt and black vest. He wore white shorts, and black boots. He was smiling at me, apologetically.

"Dammit Damien! You bastard…" Kenny growled, and stood, helping me up. The tall one, Damien, laughed and looked at me.

"Who's thiiiiis Kenny…? Did you finally get a little boyfriend..?" Damien chuckled. I blushed brightly and looked at Kenny. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Sorry mates, he insisted. I couldn't stop him. Please introduce us all, old chap." The shorter one said, still smiling. Kenny smiled.

"Whatever… Damien, Pip, this is Butters. Butters, this is Damien and Pip." Kenny said, pointing as he introduced us. I waved shyly.

"T-they're vampires too…?" I asked softly. Damien snorted. Pip elbowed him, and I noticed the look Damien gave Pip.

"Did the red eyes give it away?" Damien joked. "Yeah, we're vampires. I'm a bit older than Kenny though, but Pip is younger than him by a couple decades." Damien said, wrapping an arm around Pip and kissing his cheek. "Kenny's a good friend, helped me meet Pip. My soul mate." I smiled; I had a feeling they were together. Kenny smiled.

"Yeah, you two were definitely meant to be." He chuckled. Pip giggled.

"Let's all hang out, chaps!" Pip suggested happily. "We could walk through the woods, maybe show Butters the old cemetery?" I shivered, a cemetery didn't sound like fun… at all. Kenny grinned.

"Sounds great! Lead the way you two. Not too fast though okay?" Kenny took my hand, and I blushed. Well, as long as Kenny was with me, I guess a cemetery was fine. Damien nodded and started walking, holding Pip close, his arm around the blonde's waist. Kenny and I walked behind them, into the dark forest. I shivered again, and walked closer to Kenny, sighing softly.

Okay this is a little short I know, but I wanted to update. Be ready because a lot is going to happen next chapter XD Please review! :)


End file.
